


Don't Call Me Anymore

by thehermitxx



Series: adam parrish (or ronan lynch) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, College Student Adam Parrish, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Swears, but what's new, ronan lynch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:36:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehermitxx/pseuds/thehermitxx
Summary: Adam Parrish's mother calls, he doesn't answer.





	Don't Call Me Anymore

Adam Parrish was exhausted. 

It wasn’t anything new, it seemed as if he was always tired, but on this night in particular, all he wanted was to rest. He didn’t want to think about school or work or the fact that one of his professors refused to give him an A or how many stairs there were before reaching his floor. He wanted to lay down next to Ronan and sleep for as long as he could.

Ronan Lynch had arrived just twenty-four hours before, with a bag and a smile and a “Miss me, Parrish?” And of course, he did, so they ate old Chinese food and laughed and kissed until Adam had something important to do, and they stopped. 

On this night in particular, Ronan sprawled himself across Adam’s bed with headphones blasting music, of the most violent variety, into his ears. (Adam’s roommate still wasn’t home, apparently parties at Harvard go until far past two in the morning.) Before the headphone’s could scream, “squash three,” the door opened. Slowly. And then it shut. Even more slowly.

Opening his eyes, Ronan caught sight of an Adam who couldn’t possibly have darker circles under his eyes. He lingered for a moment, and then set down a heavy bag and made his way to the bed.

Ronan took off his headphones, “Fuck. You alright, Parrish?”

Adam nodded, setting his phone on his night stand and laying down on top of the comforter, “‘m just tired.”

He should’ve probably told him to work less hours, that eventually he’ll overwork himself and crash, but it wouldn’t have done any good. It would just start another fight to go on their long list of fights about money and work and anything else that Adam had too much pride for or that Ronan didn’t want to talk about.

Yawning, Adam leaned into him and the two just laid there for seconds or minutes or hours, it didn’t really matter. Their bodies blurring together as Adam fell into unconsciousness on one of Ronan’s arms. He began drooling almost immediately, but it didn’t really matter, either. What did mattered is that, on this night in particular, Adam’s mother called.

Ronan was just putting his headphones back on in order to drown out the sound of Adam’s soft snores when he heard a phone ringing. He groaned, picking up his own phone and expecting Declan or some other asshole he wouldn’t answer, but quickly realized that it was Adam’s that was singing, not Ronan’s. 

It had taken a while, but Adam had finally accepted a gift. Ronan had dreamt him up a phone. It didn’t cost any money, so it was only  _ kinda  _ difficult to get him to accept it. It only took  _ a few  _ weeks before he finally picked it up for the first time to call Ronan. That had been even later in the night. Something about a bad dream.

He groaned again, but this time in relief, at least no one was calling for him. He could probably manage to successfully avoid human contact for another day. (Adam Parrish was no ordinary human, so he was an exception) Ronan carefully maneuvered his free arm to grab the boy’s phone, without actually waking the aforementioned boy, and without having to sit up.

It was just a phone number, no contact, but it was one that was so viciously burned into Ronan’s head that he recognized it instantly. Adam’s trailer.

No. That’s not right.

Not  _ Adam’s _ trailer. Adam didn’t live there anymore, not that it was ever even his. He was in college. He had his own dorm. He was safe, right? Yes.  _ He is asleep on your arm, fucking idiot. _

Adam stirred for a moment, and then he opened his eyes to see Ronan’s face twisted into something unrecognizable, staring at the phone, which was still ringing, and then at Adam.

“What’s wrong?” Adam rasped, and then cleared his throat. He always lost his voice when he got around to sleeping. Not that he even got around to it that often. Sleep, that is. Ronan said nothing in return, but turned the phone around so Adam could read who was calling. “Oh.”

Ronan let out a sharp breath and asked, “Why. The fuck. Is your dad. Calling,” Except he didn’t really ask. There was no question in his tone, no inflection or raised eyebrows to show real interest in the answer. It was a proclamation of the anger he was trying desperately to contain so that this could be over and Adam could go back to sleep and they would be okay.

Adam closed his eyes, sinking deeper into the bed, “He’s not.”

When Ronan’s face somehow got even more complicated, he clarified, “It’s my mom.”

“Oh,” His face softened a bit, “How do you know?”

His eyes fluttered back open and he sat up, his stare steady on the wall ahead of him as he felt Ronan’s on the back of his head. “She’s called before.”

“And you answered?” Ronan was trying, he really was, to not be angry, but it was like unlearning a language. A language he had spoken for far too long. Adam just shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. “Then how the fuck do you know it’s her?”

He shrugged.

“Why is she calling?”

He shrugged again.

The ringing stopped and Ronan set the phone down on the bed.

“Do you want to talk to her?” This time, Ronan sat up too, and tried to look Adam in the eyes. Adam turned to return the favor.

There was a beat of silence, and then, “I don’t know.”

It was a confession, and he knew it. Adam was giving something to him, something he shouldn’t play with. Ronan wanted to ask more, but it was two in the morning and he knew that he had to work at six and if there’s anything that Adam Parrish didn’t do, it’s call in sick to work. So, instead, he just said, “Okay.”

For a moment they just sat there, Adam with his head in his hands and Ronan with  _ his _ hands completely to himself. He had learned a lot about Adam during their time together. He knew when to give him his personal space.

Adam layed back down, “I told her she could. Call me, I mean.”

Ronan furrowed his brows, “When?”

“I went to the trailer over the summer.”

For a moment, Ronan could feel his chest heat up. The thought of him stepping a foot into that trailer and seeing his parents, if that’s even the right word for them, made him want to punch something. He thought about asking him why, but before he could Adam explained, “I just wanted to know that I could, you know?”

When Ronan still didn’t speak, he continued, “I needed to prove that I could go back and still be safe. Or something like that. Control, I guess. I don’t know. It’s probably stupid.”

“Shut the fuck up, it’s not stupid. If you don’t want to answer, then fucking don’t.” He wanted to say that he understood, but he didn’t. He hated that too. He could never really understand, but he’d be damned if he didn’t try.

Ronan laid back down next to him and it was silent for a moment, and then, Adam's voice, “I love you, asshole.”

“I love you too, fuckface.”

And then, on this particular night, they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaahhhh so i know everyone says this but this is my first time with TRC fanfic (and first time on here instead of wattpad. i upgraded) and i had an idea for a much longer fic but i want to get used to writing the characters first.
> 
> Adam is my favorite character and i just cooked this up. I tried not to make it super angsty just a short little thing.
> 
> anyway i hope you liked this.


End file.
